


Sick day

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace gets sick. Steve comes over to help. Danny wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

_**FIC: Sick Day (Steve/Danny, Grace - PG)**_  
 **Title:** Sick day  
 **Summary:** Grace gets sick. Steve comes over to help. Danny wishes he hadn't.  
 **Pairing:** Gen or Steve/Danny - whichever you prefer  
 **Rating/content:** PG, humor  
 **Word count:** ~900  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://gryffindor-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindor_j**](http://gryffindor-j.livejournal.com/) and [](http://shes-gone.livejournal.com/profile)[**shes_gone**](http://shes-gone.livejournal.com/) for their help! I was trying to work on something else, and this came out instead, whoops.

  
 **Sick Day**  
*******

At nine-thirty on Thursday night, Steve is getting ready for bed when he receives a text message from Danny.

 _can't come into work tomorrow. grace is sick, and stan and rachel are out of town until monday._

Steve texts back, _Is she okay? Want me to bring something?_

A few minutes later he gets a reply: _no but thanks. it's just a bad cough. i don't want you to catch anything._

Steve makes a face. He hasn't been around sick kids very often, but he remembers his parents staying up with him and Mary when they were younger, specifically the time Mary got bronchitis when she was nine and for three nights in a row his parents took turns staying up with her because she couldn't stop coughing. But Danny doesn't have anyone to take turns with. He doesn't even have anyone to pick up soup or medicine.

Steve changes into a pair of jeans and jumps into his truck. He stops at a local deli for some chicken noodle soup, then hits the drugstore for cough syrup. He thinks that maybe he should get Danny something too, so he picks up a pint of ice cream. By the time he arrives at Danny's apartment it's ten o'clock.

Danny answers the door with his hair sticking up and no shoes on. "What are you doing here?" he asks, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Uh, I thought she might need some..." He holds up the container of soup, feeling slightly awkward now because Danny is staring at him in what could be horror but Steve can't really tell. "And some...cough syrup."

"Oh," says Danny, and glances back at the door. "That's...actually really nice. Thanks."

Steve's face heats up. He shouldn't have come. Danny can handle this, no problem. "Well, I just wanted to drop this off..."

Before Danny can reply, the door opens and Grace appears, wearing a tiara with a long white veil. "Daddy, hurry, it's starting!" She looks at Steve, and her eyes light up. "Steve, did you come over to watch with us?"

"Watch?" Steve echoes, and Danny pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"The wedding," says Grace, twirling so he can see her veil. She has a hibiscus flower tucked into her hair, and she's wearing silver shoes with heels. "Do you like my veil? Danno helped."

Steve tries not to smile. "The _wedding_ ," he says, looking up at Danny, who looks like he either wants to crawl into a hole or shoot Steve in the face.

"Grace insisted that we stay up and watch it," says Danny, with a long-suffering sigh.

"Come inside," says Grace, grabbing Steve's hand and leading him into the apartment. "They've already started talking about it on TV."

The living room looks like a stripper's dressing room exploded. Every available surface is covered in sparkly fabric, fake pearls, and feather boas. On the coffee table is a teapot next to a plate of cookies and two china cups half-filled with tea.

"That's what people in England drink," Grace explains. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please, I love tea," says Steve, sitting down on the couch. "I also brought some ice cream, but I guess you wouldn't--"

"Cookie dough!" she says, and looks up at her dad. "Danno, can I have some? I promise I won't eat any more cookies tonight."

"Sure, baby, just be careful not to spill," he says as she races into the kitchen with the bag.

When she's out of earshot, Steve looks over at Danny. "If I'd known you were so excited about the wedding, I could have just given you a day off. Maybe made a team thing out of it, shut down the office--"

"Shut up," says Danny, kicking Steve's feet as he brushes past him and collapses onto the couch. "She wanted to stay up and watch it, and I can't deal with you when I've only had two hours of sleep. It seemed like the safest plan for everyone involved."

Steve hands him the bag of cough syrup and chicken noodle soup. "I guess this is for you."

"Thanks," says Danny, and sounds like he really means it. "You realize, now that you're here, she's not going to let you go until it's over."

Steve pours himself a cup of tea. "That's okay. I hate watching these things alone."

"It doesn't even _start_ for three hours," says Danny. "This is just the pre-game show."

Steve opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by his phone buzzing. It's a text message from Chin.

 _Hey, I'm not feeling well. I'm not going to be in tomorrow._

Steve laughs and shows Danny, who rolls his eyes. "Tell him he's a schmuck. And that we have plenty of tissues if he wants to come over."

Steve replies to Chin, then shoots Kono a quick text giving her the day off. _Grace is sick, and so is Chin. No use in us coming in._ A minute later, he gets her reply.

 _couldn't wait for tivo, boss?_

Danny groans as Grace positions a tiara on his head. "We're never going to hear the end of this, are we."

"Not in a million years."


End file.
